Upside Down Turned Around
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: Gabriella expects the worse when she has to move- once again. She thinks everything will be horrible- until she meets Troy. Troyella. Part One. Complete!
1. The New Girl

**A/N: Hey! I decided to write a new story about High School Musical! Alright, let's get with it! XD**

Gabriella started to unpack her bags. She took out a rectangular item, wrapped in tissue paper. She unwrapped the paper, and took out a picture frame. It was of her, her Mother, Father, and two brothers. Her parents had divorced when she was ten years old. Her oldest brother, Marc, had lived with their Mother, while her and her other older brother, Casey, lived with their Dad. They had recently moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico after Winter Break. Gabriella had to start attending East High, the local High School. It was only January, so she had plenty of time before School had ended.

Gabriella woke up to the sharp ringing of her alarm clock. _First day_, she thought. All sorts of thoughts were going into her head. _What if I'm the freaky smart girl again?_ She got into her clothes. She decided to dress nicely, considering it was her first day at a new School during the School year. She dressed in a denim blue skirt with a pink tank top and a white jean jacket covering her shoulders. She slipped on her black shoes, grabbed her back pack and exited her room. She went down to her kitchen, where Casey and her Dad were placed.

"Morning, Pumpkin, did you sleep well?" her Dad asked.

"I slept well, thanks, what about you two?" she asked back.

"Well, I slept well, thanks Gabbs," Casey replied.

"It could have been better. I start my new job today and I have to look and act my best," their father said, nervously.

"It'll be fine, Dad," the both of them said, reassuring him.

"Thanks kids. So you both ready for East High? Let's go!" he said. The three of them went out the kitchen door, into Mr. Montez's car. Casey was one year older than Gabriella. He was entering his junior year while Gabi was entering her Sophomore year. She was so nervous, she didn't know what to do. She would never make friends because of her geekiness (or at least that's what she thought). They had arrived at East High 15 minutes later. They walked into the Principal's Office.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Matsui. It's great to have you here."

"Hi, my name is George Montez, this is Gabriella and Casey."

"Ah, pleasure to meet the both of you. I have both of your schedules printed out. I think it'll be an honor to have the two of the country's whiz kids in our School," he said, smiling. They said their good-byes and thank yous. Gabriella walked out, kissing her father good bye, and waving good bye to Casey as he walked up the stairs. The bell rang.

Gabriella started to walk up the stairs, but bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you."

**A/N: So, that's my first HSM fanfic! Hope you enjoyed:D I'll be updating and adding more stories. :**

**Peace out Cub/Girl Scouts!**


	2. Meets, Greets, and Runaways

**A/N:Hey, so this is the second chapter. I might start a new story and add a one shot, which makes it 3 continuing stories. I'm so proud! Any ways, on with the story!**

"Troy. Troy Bolton. I assume you're the new girl?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm from New York. This is probably the 3rd time I've moved," Gabriella said. Troy put on a sympathetic face on.

"I'm sorry. So, um, is it okay if I call you like a nickname or something?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Sure," she said, smiling at the brunette boy. He was mad cute, and was so nice. She was back in reality.

"Welcome to East High," Troy started, "I'm sure you'll love the School. It's a really great one." He started to show Gabi around. When they finally hit Ms. Darbus's room, they entered.

"Class! We have a new student today! Her name is Gabriella Montez. Please be kinda and nice to Ms. Montez as it is her first day," Ms. Darbus said. "Ms. Montez, you can sit next to Troy. Troy, please raise your hand?" Troy raised his hand, and Gabriella sat. Class had moved on swiftly. The next three periods Gabriella had Troy was in them, too. At 1:30 the Lunch bell rang. Troy met up with Gabi at her locker.

"How'd you find my locker?" Gabriella asked.

"I have my ways…" he responded. She smiled. "So, I was wondering, do you wanna sit with me and my friends at Lunch today? I told them about you walking in the halls and they wanna meet you," Troy asked.

"Sure, I'd love to! Thanks so much!" Gabi responded. They walked down the halls of East High until they got to the Cafetorium. Troy gestured her over to his table of friends.

"That's Chad," Troy started saying, pointing to a kid with a brunette afro, "that's Taylor and Kelsi," Troy said, pointing to a girl with glasses and a girl with a math book in her hand, "that's Zeke, with the basketball, Sharpay and Ryan are twins, and that's Jason," he said, finishing it off. He took a deep breath. "Everyone, this is Gabriella, or Gabi. She moved her recently from New York," Troy said.

"Hi," Gabi said shyly.

"Hey, welcome to East High!" all the teens said. Gabriella had never felt so welcome in her life. They were all filled with joy. It made her feel so welcome and warm on the inside. She sat down.

Gabriella has never had so many friends in her life. She just made really great friends who were very nice to her. Chad, Jason, and Zeke were all basketball players. Zeke was also a cook. Sharpay and Ryan, the twins, and Kelsi, were all involved in musical theater. Kelsi was also very smart. Taylor was a brainiac who was very smart and resourceful.

Even though Gabbs thought her life was horrible, it changed totally when she had met Troy.

Before she even put the key in her door lock, she heard yelling.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! LET BE FREE. I NEED MY FREEDOM!" It sounded like Casey. The door creaked open. Gabi ran quickly away. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to runaway. Obviously, she didn't get away quick enough for Casey to not see her. He obviously saw her.

"Gabbs! Come back! Please, come back!" he screamed. It was too far for Gabriella to hear him. He had gotten scared. "DAD! GABBS RAN AWAY!"

"Oh cra-," he started, but was interrupted with a girl's scream of pain.

"Oh gosh!" Mr. Montez and Casey said.

**A/N: Mhmm…cliffhanger:D Well, I'll try to post the next Chapter by Sunday or Monday. Camp ended today. :[[ So, I'm kinda depressed. DD: Thanks for the reviews from my other stories! I'm out!**

**Peace out Cub/Girl Scouts!**


	3. Savings, Tears, and Missed Calls

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update. I was at a party with some of my guy Camp friends who I won't be seeing a lot since we go to diff Schools. :[[ I had a lot of fun yesterday, though. Well, here's the next chapter.**

Gabriella screamed in agony and pain.She tried to get up, but was hurt from the impact. While running, she tripped into the street, almost hit by a car. She got her cell phone out. She skimmed through her address book.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Troy, it's Gabi. I have your number saved from when you told me it. I'm kinda stuck.. do you think you could help me?"

"Sure. Where are you?"

"Near Vanity Street."

"I'll be there faster than you could say Troy Bolton will help you no matter what." He hung up.

"Troy Bolton will…" she started to say, but was interrupted by a scare of hands that jumped on her shoulders.

"Told you so. Any ways, what happened to you? You look like you were run over."

"I kinda was. I was running away from home, I tripped, went into the street and was almost run over."

"Oh my gosh, Gabi! Wait-why did you run away from your house?" Troy asked.

"I heard screaming and yelling. My Dad and brother always fight. It was never this way when our whole family was together. Casey's been ticked these past few months.." Gabriella trailed off.

"Your whole family isn't together?"

"No, my parents are divorced. My oldest brother lives with our Mom in California."

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about it. My life was pretty much upside down."

"Well, it can't be that upside down. You met us!" Troy laughed at his joke. Gabriella laughed. They looked into each others eyes. They looked the other way. "So, uh, how can I help? You need a lift?"

"Yeah, I kinda do. Troy I'm so sorry if I interrupted anything you were doing.." Gabriella said, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it Gabi! No, hold on tightly." Troy replied.

"Huh?" Gabi questioned. Troy lifted her up in his arms. "Oh my gosh, Troy, you don't have to do this!"

"I don't _have_ to but I _want _to," he replied. _Did I just say that out loud?_ Troy thought. Gabriella blushed. Had he liked her the way she liked him? Or was he just being nice to her just because she was the new girl?

He carried her to her house. She wasn't hurt, but she did feel sore.

"Thank you so much Troy! You're the best." Gabriella smiled after she that.

"No problem Gabi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's Saturday!"

"Right. But will I still see you tomorrow?" he blushed after he said that. She smiled.

"I guess you will."

"Um okay, I'll meet you here, at maybe.. Noon?"

"Okay, great!" She entered in her door, with a huge grin on her face. Her father came in.

"Oh my goodness, Gabriella Marie, thank gosh you're safe! I thought something horrible happened."

"I'm fine, Dad, thanks. My friend Troy found me and brought back home." He hugged her. After the hug, Gabriella noticed how quiet it was. "Where's Casey?" she finally asked.

"You're brother, is.. away," her father said.

"What?!" Gabriella asked, shocked.

"You're brother.. is.. I really don't know. He ran away."

"And you didn't do anything about it?!"

"Sweetie, he'll come back. If it makes you feel better, and I should have done this in the first place, I'll put missing ads over town," Mr. Montez said, trying to reassure her.

"Fine," a non-satisfied Gabriella said. She walked up her stairs to her room. She logged on her computer. She signed on AIM, and also checked her e-mail.

**Welcome, Gabriella. 10 New Messages.**

"Oh my gosh, how did I get so many messages?" she pondered.

**Welcome to East High! Weekly Newsletters**

**Welcome to East High! I'm Kelsi. :)**

**Welcome to East High! Yo, I'm Jason. 8)**

**Welcome to East High! Hey, it's Zeke! **

**BodyTips-Skin Care Month!**

**Hey, Welcome to East High! It's T-r-o-y!**

**Welcome to East High! I'm Ryan!**

**Welcome to East High! I'm Sharpay!**

**Welcome to East High! I'm Taylor. :**

**Welcome to East High! Hey, it's Chad. ;)**

She giggled to herself. All of her new friends had greeted her with a nice welcoming e-mail. She had a feeling Troy had done this. She smiled. She had attended East High for only one day, and she was curious if she liked Troy. He had helped her. He had showed her the ways in School, and introduced her to everyone to make sure she had friends. No one had talked to her on AIM. The only person on her Buddy List was her oldest brother, and two people from her old School, who she could really couldn't call friends. An IM popped up on her screen that interrupted her from playing a Math quiz.

**TroyTheBBallBoy: hey gabi!**

**WhizGirl92: troy?**

**TroyTheBBallBoy: yup. u guessed right.**

**WhizGirl92: how'd you find my sn?**

**TroyTheBBallBoy: i took a lucky guess and assumed that it was the same as you're e-mail. lol**

**WhizGirl92: lol. ur very smart, troy. :D**

**TroyTheBBallBoy: lol. not rlly. so nething resolutions at home?**

**WhizGirl92: no, it turned out horribly… I g2g sry I'll ttyl. Bye**

**WhizGirl92 has signed off.**

Gabriella signed off rapidly after she finished her sentence. She really didn't want anyone to know that her brother ran away, or that her Dad and brother have been feuding since her parent's nasty divorce. She closed up the computer, also remembering that she and Troy were going out tomorrow. She dressed in her pajamas, and went into a deep, deep sleep. She was excited for her day with Troy tomorrow.

"Troy, I had so much fun! Thanks a lot for taking me ice skating," she had said, with a grin on her face.

"No problem Gabi. I'm glad you had fun," he replied.

"Well, I'd better go home. Even though it's Sunday tomorrow, I have to go over a relatives house. I'll see you on Monday," she said.

"Oh, wait, I'll walk you home!" Troy said, as they both exited the Local Skating Rink.

"Troy, you don't have to!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I know that I don't have to, but I want to," Troy said. _Gosh, did I just do that AGAIN!_ He thought.

"You're so sweet!" Gabriella said, smiling. They walked home. Gabriella was touched by Troy's actions.

When Gabi got home, from her family's the next day, it was 11:00 at night. She was exhausted, playing with her 5 year old cousins. She dressed in her pajamas, and hit the rack. She had a dream.

_"Gabriella?" Mr. Montez, said, coming into his daughter's room. She was typing on the computer quite rapidly._

_"Yes, Dad?" she asked, putting what she was doing on pause._

_"I'm sorry to say this, but Casey can't be found. They think he's dead," her father said._

_"What! How could this happen! This can't be happening! No, I won't believe it! I won't believe it at all!" she screamed. She ran down the stairs, out the door. She ran out into the streets. "Why? Why! Why Casey! Casey was the one who was with me through Mom and Dad's divorce! How could this happen to him!" She cried in the middle of the streets. What she didn't know was, that Troy was watching her the whole time. He cried at her pain, and the suffering she was going through. Through his tears, he saw a car, coming Gabriella's way._

_"Gabriella, watch out!" Troy screamed, running into the streets. He grabbed her, and pulled to the sidewalk._

_"Troy! Did you hear everything! You risked your life.. for me. Why?"_

_"Because I.."_

Gabriella awoke from her dream with the ringing of her alarm clock.

"Darn it. Now I don't know what Troy was going to say." But that wasn't her only worry. Would that mean that Casey's dead? Her brother who was the closest to her when she needed it the most of her childhood? The brother that showed her the way of life? She cried, and realized what time it was.

"Oh gosh, I gotta get ready for School!" She quickly got dressed, rushed out the door, and ran to her Bus Stop. Luckily, she made it, and jumped on the Bus.

When she got to East High, there was an announcement on the loud speaker.

"Good morning, students. This is Principal Matsui. I would to bring up that a new student of ours, Casey Montez, has gone missing. Police have not confirmed if he is dead or alive. Today would have been his 2nd day here at East High. He has lived in a variety of states, and was one of the country's Whiz Kids, also with his younger sister Gabriella. A moment of silence will be placed for him after School, today. Please, also give your respects to Gabriella. Thank you, and have a good day." All the students looked at her when she entered the School, after hearing the announcement outside.

Gabriella cried. She didn't want anyone to know about her brother, and her family, or the times she's moved. The day had been rough. She didn't talk to any of her friends the whole day. When she went home, she was furious. She was upset, angry, and felt like crying. She took out her cell phone. She noticed that it had missed 10 Calls. She went to the Menu, to her Missed Calls

**Missed Calls **

**Troy**

**Troy**

**Troy**

**Troy**

**Troy**

**Troy**

**Troy**

**Troy**

**Troy**

**Troy**

"Wow," Gabi started saying to herself, "he really cares about me." She cried from his thought. She listening to all 10 Voice Mails. They were all "I hope you're okay!", "Please talk to me!", "I wanna talk to you!", and "Are you okay's?".

She then realized she liked Troy. A lot.

**A/N: And that's the end of the Chapter! Wow, I wrote a lot. XD It was 4 pages on my Writing program. : So I hope you enjoyed it! And there will be a lot more Troyella fluff in the up coming Chapters. By the way, thank you for the review:D Hope you enjoy this Chapter. R&R! 3**

**Peace out Cub/Girl Scouts!**


	4. Troy's Guideful Arms

**A/N:Hey! I had so much fun today! I went out with two of my guy friends to bowl and we went to the movies. Btw, thank you for the reviews from BreakToTheStars and WoundedSparrow. Thanks!**

**BreakToTheStars–Thanks for the tip to use the lines to separate scenes! Casey tall, and has naturally tanned-colored skin, sorta like Gabriella. He has hair that reaches to his mid neck, and covers his eyes, that are blue. Lol, hope that's a good description.**

**WoundedSparrow-Thanks! : **

**8D Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriella was so touched by Troy's actions. _Could it be that he likes me?_ Gabriella thought. She was really into Troy. She decided to call Troy.

"Troy? It's Gabi," Gabriella said.

"Gabi, oh my gosh, are you okay?" Troy started, "You didn't talk to any of us today." He sounded hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry. Just, the PA Announcement kinda got me ticked off," Gabi admitted.

"Gabi, I'm really sorry about your brother. I really am. I was so up-set, seeing that pretty face cry," Troy said. He took a deep breath. _Did I just say something about Gabi AGAIN! What is wrong with me?! She's going to hint that I like her! She probably doesn't even like me. What a bummer. I wonder what she's thinking now._

"Aww, Troy. You're so sweet! You're so thoughtful, and you care so much about me!" Gabi exclaimed. _Man! He's so amazing. I wonder if he feels the same way I feel about him._

_"_Well, I gotta go, before my Mom grounds me. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Troy exclaimed.

"Bye. Oh Troy–" Gabi began to say.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for listening," she said. As soon as she finished her sentence a smile came to both of their faces. They both hung up. Gabi crashed on her bed.

* * *

The next day at East High, Gabi had received pity and sympathy. She didn't mind it, yet she didn't need it. Casey was the only one who listened to her.

* * *

Her day at East High was thankfully quick. She was miserable. When she went home, she turned on the T. V. She skimmed through the channels until she heard something interesting.

_"Back to you Kip!" a female news broadcaster said._

_"Thanks Shay," Kip said, "in other news, it appears a boy is missing, a boy of about 17 is missing. He had ran away, and has been missing for about 3 days. He has dark brown hair, naturally tanned skin, and brown eyes. Here is a picture of him." _A picture appeared with a boy looking like Casey. Gabriella choked.

"CASEY!" Gabi screamed. She hysterically started crying. Her cell phone rang.

"He-Hello?" she said, crying, almost.

"Gabi? Are you okay?" the voice said.

"T..Troy?" Gabi sputtered. She wiped away a tear that was streaming down her cheek.

"Yeah, I think I am," she said.

"Gabi, what's wrong?"

"They was an ad on T. V. about my brother-saying that he might not be alive."

"Oh, Gabi, everything will be okay. Are you home alone?"

"Yeah, my Dad's not gonna come home for another 3 1_/_2 hours. Why?"

"No reason. I gotta go. Bye!" Troy immediately hung up the phone. Gabi sat on the couch, upset, missing her dear brother. The brother who was always there for her. She missed him so much. Ten minutes had past by, and the doorbell rang. She went up to answer it. When she opened the door, she was shocked to what she saw.

"Troy?" Troy was at the door, holding flowers in his hands.

"Gabi, I'm really sorry. You don't deserve any of this. I promise you everything will be okay. Trust me?" Gabi nodded her head as she cried. Troy held her tightly. They both thought that was the greatest moment together.

"Troy.. I don't know how to thank you. You've helped me ever since I came here. Thank you."

"Gabi, it was no problem. I'm glad we're friends." They both smiled.

"School is going so slowly. I really that we can find my brother before School ends," she started, "he was only 17." Gabriella sighed.

"Aww, Gabi." Troy walked over to Gabi. He hugged her.

"You know, you give really good hugs?"

"Oh do I?" Troy playfully asked. _Yes! She thinks I give good hugs! SCORE ONE FOR BOLTON!_ Troy excitedly thought in his head. Troy looked at his watch. "Oh shoot! I promised my Dad I would be home at 6 for basketball practice! Oh gosh, he's gonna kill me! I'm sorry Gabi, I gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" He raced out her door.

"Bye. I really like you." She sighed. There was a slim to none chance of Troy ever liking her, considering he was on the basketball team. She learned that from Taylor, and just now, Troy. He'd probably date all the pretty cheerleaders. Gabi looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm a nerd. I have to face the facts. Troy and I come from two different worlds. He's the athletic who gets all the pretty, popular girls. And I get… I get the geeks who snort. Wait, I'm not that good enough. Who am I kidding." Gabi cried. She ran up her room, and turned on her computer. She logged on AIM, then went to check her e-mail.

**Welcome, Gabriella. You have 1 new message.**

**My Sn-Taylor**

Gabriella clicked on Taylor's e-mail.

**Hey Gabi! It's Taylor. I know I've only known you for 2 days, but you've become a very nice person to be. :) So, I thought you might need this, just in case.**

**Taylor McKessie**

**IM-ScienceChic**

**Bye!**

Gabriella smiled. Troy and Taylor had been Gabriella's light to East High. Tomorrow was gonna only her third day, and she didn't know how to go on.

* * *

The East High day had been okay in the beginning. Troy and her would always walk in the Hall together. Rumors had spread that they were going out, when both of them were wishing that it'd be true. Sharpay would look at them everyday.

"I'll show little freaky smart girl."

* * *

**A/N:And that's the end. Mhmm.. Sharpay seems a little.. Jealous? What could this mean? lol. Sorry it took so long. I actually started writing this chapter Tuesday, and I usually wrote at night, and was too tired to write. lol. **

**Peace out Cub/Girl Scouts. ;)**


	5. Formulating

**A/N: Hello! I'm here with another Chapter to **_**Upside Down Turned Around**_**! Thank you for your reviews from **_youknowyouloveme10 _and _BreakToTheStars_.

**Youknowyouloveme10– Hehe, yes, Troy is very sweet. Don't worry, Sharpay isn't jealous. In this chapter, you'll find out who is. Thanks!**

**BreakToTheStars– Thank you! :) Yes, Troy is an absolute sweetheart. :D No, he didn't hear her say that. :( That may change. Mwahaha! :D**

**Thank you for your Reviews! :D Enjoy the Chapter! :)**

* * *

Taylor came up from behind Sharpay.

"So you think they're dating?" Taylor questioned.

"Mhm, I don't think so. We have to think of a plan to make Gabriella not like Troy."

"What are you thinking of doing?" Taylor asked. Taylor and Sharpay had known each other since they were little kids. They may seem like just friends, but the fact is they're best friends. "Ugh. That little Gabi girl. She stole _my _Troy. I've known him way longer than she has, and I'm not gonna let her steal him from me."

"Don't worry. I have my ways." A smile crept up on Sharpay's face as thought of her evil scheme.

* * *

Later that day at Lunch, Troy, Gabi, and the rest of the gang were at the table.

"So, if you divide pi into this number, you get that," Gabi explained to Taylor, taking a sip out of her straw. Taylor wrote in her notebook. She finished the equation. She squealed.

"Thank you so much Gabi! That helped me a lot for the Algebra Exam tomorrow! Thanks!"

"No problem." The Lunch Bell rang. Troy and Gabi walked out together. Taylor looked at them.

"Hmph. Homeroom's next," Taylor said to herself. The gang headed to Homeroom.

* * *

"As you all know," Ms. Darbus started to say," the Winter Musicale try outs are tomorrow during 9th period. Pairs and solos can audition for the major and minor roles. Thank you." The bell rang. The kids exited to their lockers, and boarded their buses.

"So, Gabi, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiled.

"Sure? What time?"

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe 7?"

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." She went to her bus.

"I'll call you!" Troy shouted.

* * *

Troy lived only a block down from Gabriella. Sometimes, she went out onto her balcony, and she would talk. Troy could hear her because he lived behind her. She was always praying that Casey would be safe. Troy heard her, and cried whenever she cried. When she got home, she went to her balcony, and started to sing.

**Sometimes I wonder **

**About the past**

**It was such a blast**

**I know we had our differences**

**I know we had our fights**

**But you were always there**

**To shelter my tears in the middle of **

**The night.**

**You'd hold me close in your arms**

**And tell me everything's gonna be**

**Just fine.**

**Whenever I needed you**

**You were always there**

**No matter what time or what**

**Affair.**

**You were my best friend,**

**My brother too.**

**I could never forget you.**

**They say you're dead**

**They say you're gone**

**That it's just time to**

**Move on.**

**I can't do that**

**And where ever you are**

**I need to you to know**

**I care.**

**You were the shining **

**Light.**

**The pride and joy of my day**

**You always showed me the way.**

**Casey, I love you.**

**No matter what**

**You're my big bro**

**And I could NEVER **

**Forget that.**

When she finished singing, she heard a small cry. She climbed down the ladder and to the fence.

"Did you just hear me?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, I did. And it was beautiful." he said. She smiled. She gave him a hug. He hugged her back, rubbing her back.

"Troy. I really-" Gabi started to say, but was interrupted by Troy's mom.

"I guess I gotta go. I'll see you later, okay?" Troy said.

"Okay. Bye."

* * *

When the crushes met again, Gabi cried to Troy.

"Troy, he's my big brother. I don't know what'd I do with out him."

"It's okay Gabi. Everything will be fine," Troy said, trying to reassure her. "I'm gonna take you out to somewhere I know you'll enjoy." They started to walk on the curb. After walking 2 miles, they were finally at the park. Troy pushed her on the swings. She started to smile, the first smile she cracked that week. Troy smiled when he saw the crack from the side of her face.

* * *

"Troy, thank you so much. I really don't know what I would do with out you," Gabriella said sincerely.

"Aww, Gabi, don't worry about it. I care about you. In other words, I think you should try out for the Winter "Musicale" as Ms. Darbus puts it," Troy said.

"I would, but I'm too afraid. I have stage fright, Troy," Gabi confessed. Troy put his arm around her.

"There's no reason you should have stage fright. Gabi, you're beautiful, and you sing so perfectly," Troy blurted out. She smiled/

"Aw, thanks Troy. You really are the best. Hey, maybe I'll audition if you to it with me?" Gabi asked.

"I'm a horrible singer, Gabi."

"Aw, please sing one song for me?" she pleaded. Troy sighed.

"Alright, fine. But only for you." Troy began to sing _Beautiful Soul_ by Jesse McCartney.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon let's try

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste_

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

Troy took a deep breath after her finished. Gabi looked him right in the eye. Troy looked back. Their eyes met.

"Well, I guess I better go, before my Dad comes home," Gabi said.

"Yeah, I better go before my Mom goes ballistic," Troy said, humorously. They both laughed. They both left, with a smile on both faces. Even though it was just about to be Gabriella's second week at East High, she knew she was in love with Troy Bolton.

* * *

**A/N:You like? :) Alright, I know that Chapter was long. :D Hope you enjoyed! Oh, also, **_Bracelet Wishes _**will be updated by today or tomorrow. It also kinda changed, so be sure to check out the first chapter tomorrow. **

**Peace out Cub/Girl Scouts!**


	6. Evil Schemes and More Tears

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for not updating! I feel horrible. :( Well, I've decided to make this chapter extra long. :) **

**BreakToTheStars–Thank you! Your comments always give me awesome feelings about my story. I also thank you for bringing it to me that I haven't written in 3 weeks. Oh, and the song, I just made it up. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Gabi went into her house, and knew she was in love. Troy Bolton was someone who cared about her. She turned on the T. V. She flipped around the channels again, and decided to watch the news. She had to do it anyway for a homework assignment.

"_Back to you Charlie!"_

_"Thanks Linda! Police have confirmed that they have found clues to where Casey Montez might be. It appeared he is _out _of the state. Officers have found his personal belongings. One which is a letter to his younger sister. It reads,_

_Dear Gabriella, my beautiful little sister,_

_I love you with all my heart. You are my pride and joy. Today is January 12th. I love to wake up and go into the kitchen and see your young smiling face. I know the past has been hard, but you've gotten through it very well. Dad and I have had are feuds, and that is one of the reasons I have decided to leave. I don't know when I'll be back…or if I will ever be back, but I love you. And no matter what happens, I'll be watching over you."_

She turned the T. V. off and broke down into tears. Casey might be dead. It was two weeks that he had been missing. Gabriella knew it hadn't been long, but it felt like Eternity to her.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Monday had come, and it had been tough for Gabriella. She didn't talk to anyone, and Troy was beginning to get concerned. He didn't know what was wrong with her, if she didn't like him anymore, or if there was something she didn't want to talk about. Taylor saw how much he was concerned about her, but she really didn't care. As long as she got Troy, she was happy. The bell rung at East High, and it was time for lunch. Taylor pulled Sharpay aside to talk.

"When is this plan of action going to happen?!" Taylor asked, angry.

"Calm down, I've got it all figured out. That brainiac won't suspect what's coming to her," Sharpay said. Gabriella came with her tray and sat alone. Troy saw her alone. He sat with her.

"Hey," Troy said.

"Hi," Gabi said, softly.

"You mind if I sit here?" Troy asked. Gabi nodded her head. Troy took a deep breath. "Listen, Gabi, you have an amazing voice," Troy started off, "and I wanted to know if you wanted to try out for the musical with me." Gabi perked up.

"I don't know Troy. I have too much going on in my family," Gabi said, sighing.

"Please?" Troy pleaded. "It'd mean a lot to me. And maybe it could take you away from your troubles. What'd you say?" Gabi's frown turned into a smile.

"Alright Troy, I'll do the audition with you," Gabi said. Troy smiled. What they didn't know was that Sharpay was right under the table. (**A/N: Hm, not something Sharpay would do XD).** Troy and Gabriella left the table to go to their next class. Taylor came over.

"What'd you get?" Taylor asked.

"Ugh, that girl. She wants to steal the spotlight from us!" Sharpay exclaimed. Ever since their freshman year of East High, the duo had always won lead roles of the plays. "This plan has got to be activated NOW!" Sharpay screamed. People looked at her.

"Nothing to see here. Go mind your own business!" Taylor shouted at them. Everyone turned around, back to their own lunch.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ninth period had come, and Gabriella was very nervous. She never had to sing in front of a teacher, nonetheless, other students. She was scared that she would mess up.

"Troy, I really can't do this. I never had to sing in front of a teacher of other students. Everyone's probably better than me," Gabi said.

"Hey, don't say that. You'll do fine, I promise you," Troy said, firmly. He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Troy and Gabriella!" Ms. Darbus called out. The couple went out on stage. Troy and Kelsi had planned a song that Gabriella knew. Kelsi had the sheet music out. Sharpay came up behind Kelsi.

"Boo." Kelsi screamed quietly from the fright. "Kelsi! I'm soo sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Listen, one of the instruments is broken in the band room, and Mr. Condructor needs you to fix one of them," Sharpay said.

"But I need to play Troy and Gabriella's music," Kelsi said, stumbling.

"Don't worry, we have a playback of it on tape…" Sharpay said.

"Okay… thanks Sharpay," Kelsi said as she left the piano bench. Sharpay got out a walkie talkie.

"'Mission Get Gabriella Out of the Picture' phase one complete!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Beautiful. You have the tape?" Taylor asked.

"Yup."

"Hello everyone, thank you for auditioning. First up is Troy and Gabriella," Ms. Darbus said. Ms. Darbus looked at the stage. "Uhm, where is Kelsi?" she asked. Sharpay came out from stage left.

"Oh, well, Mr. Condructor needed Kelsi's help to fix an instrument," Sharpay started to say, "but I have a playback tape of the whole song."

"Well, thank you Sharpay, but aren't you trying out, too?" Ms. Darbus said. Sharpay nodded. She put the tape in. It started off with a piano playing. She went backstage.

_"Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance…" _Troy started to sing, but was interrupted by a velvet scratch.

"Hey, it's this named is blocked due to privacy, the most popular girl of the school, with my best friend, this name was also blocked due to privacy! I hate to say it, but there's a little -beep– in our school. Her name is Gabriella Montez, and she is a fake. Here is name blocked due to privacy!"

"Hey everyone, we just wanted to know, Gabriella isn't smart! She's as dumb as a rock. She's also trying to distract super-star Troy Bolton from winning the big playoff in three weeks! By the way, Gabriella, Troy had planned this all. So, you can, like, pretending you're friends 'cause he told us you guys aren't friends. And you can stay away from us. Thank you for listening!" The tape ended. Troy dropped his microphone, and everyone looked at the couple. Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Gabi…" Troy started to say.

"Shut it. I don't wanna it," Gabi said, and she ran off the stage crying. Sharpay smiled.

"Troy, how could you do such a thing?!" Sharpay said, in a fake concerned voice, coming from backstage. Troy went towards her, backstage again.

"Sharpay what did you do?!" Troy said.

"I don't know, it was your idea remember?" Sharpay said.

"No it wasn't! I know it was you! Why'd you do it?!" Troy asked fiercely.

"Oh, because I couldn't let you be stolen," a voice said.

"Who, who said that?!" Troy said, scared.

"Me," Taylor said, coming out of the shadows.

"Taylor! I've told you many times, I don't feel that way about you! You have to accept it. I'm sorry! I like Gabriella!" Troy said.

"Oh, I really don't care. Come out with me in the hall," Taylor said, mysteriously.

"But I don't wanna!" Troy shouted. Sharpay clung onto his arm, and dragged him out into the hall. They were all out in the hall.

"Now, listen, Troy, I've liked you for a while. And I wasn't gonna let Miss Rockhead steal you from me."

"And we weren't going to let you steal our lead parts!" Sharpay added. With that, Taylor grabbed his shirt and pressed her lips against his. The bell rung, and everyone exited their classes. Gabriella walked down the hall. She froze. She ran away, sad and crying. She didn't know what to do. Gabi ran all the way home, up to her room, and laid on her bed. Tears started to stream down her cheeks. She cried and cried until she couldn't no more. She heard the doorbell ring. She went to go see who it was from her window. It was Troy. He was holding something in his hands. She wondered what it was.

"I don't care," Gabi said to her self, "he never liked me. He obviously liked Taylor." Taylor. She was one of them people who were being nice to her. A huge fake. Plus Sharpay was being a fake, too. How could people act nice so well? She cried, and hugged her pillow. She fell asleep, and it was really only 3:30 P.M.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gabi's father came home at 3:30 in the morning, he very upset. His manager is making him work 12 hours a day, for 7 days in every month. That wasn't all the bad news he had to tell his daughter. He had to lay it on her easily. He shuffled through his work papers since he had to do more work. He worked at home for 5 hours on his laptop, the phone, and mailing. He was shocked when he heard Gabriella come down.

"Morning, Gabi," Mr. Montez said.

"Hey Dad. How was work?" she replied and asked.

"Very busy. Listen, there are two things I need to tell you. I really don't know how you're going to take this," her father said.

"Okay, what's up?" Gabi asked.

"Well, I have to work 12 hours a day, 7 days a week, every month. The company needs me, and I'll be having to go on a lot of business trips during the year, about 5 a month," he said.

"Oh," Gabi said, sad, upset, and disappointed. _This couldn't get any worse, could it?_

"There's something else," her father started to say. Gabi got scared. Three of his beepers went off. "I have to go, I'm sorry, honey, I'll have to tell you later. Have a good day of school, bye!" With that, her father left the house. Gabi got her backpack, and went out to her Bus Stop.

"Maybe Troy won't be here today," Gabi said to herself when she didn't see him. She was relieved. It didn't last long when Troy came.

"Gabi, I'm sorry. I didn't do any of that!" Troy said, pleading.

"I don't wanna hear it. Go off with your new girlfriend, Taylor?" Gabi said, frustrated. She climbed on the bus, and sat in an empty seat.

"She's not my girlfriend, Gabi!" Troy said.

"What are you talking about, Troy, sweetie?" a voice said. "Sit next to me."

"Taylor, how could you? You ruined it for Gabi and me!" Troy spoke. Taylor was silent. The bus ride seems like an hour to Gabriella. She was upset, and she didn't know what her dad had to say to her. What if it was about Casey? She didn't know if she could go the day. She was scared. The bus arrived at East High 20 minutes later. Everyone got off the bus, either talking to their friends or reading a book. Gabi had her head down, and depressed. She quickly entered East High. Troy got off the bus finally after Taylor clinging onto him. _I screwed up big time. I should have just told Gabi to listen to me. Now with Taylor clinging onto to me and getting everyone to think we're going out, Gabi will never talk to me again!_ Troy thought.

"Uh, Taylor, can you give me some room?" Troy asked.

"Sure!" Taylor just walked by him. They entered the school. Gabi saw them in the corner of her eye. Together. She almost cried, but sucked it up so no one could see her crying. Chad and Ryan came to her locker.

"Gabi! Can you believe it! What Sharpay and Taylor did?!" Chad said, upset for his friend. She cried.

"My own sister. This is despicable. Don't worry Gabi, we'll find a way to get back at them," Ryan said confidently.

"You will?" Gabi questioned.

"Of course!" the both of them exclaimed.

"Unlike them, we're royal to you. We hate to see you like this. Don't worry. We'll figure something out, we promise you," Chad said, holding Gabi's hand.

"Yeah," Ryan said in agreement, putting his arm around her. She smiled.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad I could have friends like you," Gabi said. They laughed, and the threesome walked down the hall.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**A/N: So, what do you think? I'm really sorry about not updating in a while. Thanks again to BreakToTheStars for reminding me it's been a while! R&R! x3**


	7. MakeUps and More Evil Schemes

**A/N: Hello again! :) I'm back with another chapter of _Upside Down Turned Around _and _Bracelet Wishes. _Woot! :D Thanks for the reviews! Btw, I'm sorry if the nearing of the end is kinda scary. It has fighting, and I'm sorry. There's no blood or gore, just hitting. I'm really sorry! Thanks AGAIN BreakToTheStars for reminding me AGAIN! Any ways, hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Troy glanced over at Gabi.

"What?!" Troy gasped. He looked over as he saw Ryan putting his arm over Gabi. Chad let go of her hand before. "Gabi…dating Ryan….?" Troy said, trailing off. He wiped his face with his sleeve. _I thought she liked me. I love her, _he thought. Chad, Gabi, and Ryan past by Troy, Ryan, still having his arm around Gabriella. Troy looked at them. She looked happy.

"Thanks you guys. You guys have to be the best friends I've ever had," Gabi said. She smiled. They walked to their class. Troy walked in, too, considering it was also his class. Taylor walked over to him.

"Hey cutie," Taylor said, as she walked over to his desk.

"Taylor, stop," Troy muttered. She gave him puppy eyes. "Taylor, it's not gonna work." She hugged Troy. "TAYLOR!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Bolton, is there anything wrong with Ms. McKessie?" their teacher, Ms. Darbus asked after she heard Troy yell. Troy looked up.

"No, nothing, Ms. Darbus…" Troy drifted off. Gabriella glanced over at him with a straight face of disappointment and anger. Troy looked down at his desk. He put his hand on his face, sighing. _Gabriella, _Troy thought dazing off, _I…_

"MR. BOLTON! WAKE UP FROM YOUR DREAM AND PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR WORK!" Ms. Darbus screamed. Troy's cheeks faded into a bright rosy pink. He looked at his worksheet.

_Together, with your assigned partner, you will do a Romeo and Juliet scene together. I am only pairing boys with girls, so if by accident I paired a boy with boy or girl with girl, come see me after class to rearrange it. When I pair you up, I will give you the scene. You are required to wear a costume. _

"Hm, not so bad. I mean, I can't possibly be paired with Taylor, can I?" Troy asked himself a loud. Ms. Darbus grabbed her papers.

"Jason and Kelsi," she called as they walked up. She gave them their script for the scene. She paired up Zeke with Sharpay, Ryan with Martha, Gabriella and Taylor, and Chad and Troy. The boys laughed at themselves seeing they were paired together. The bell rang.

"Class dismissed!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad waited for Ms. Darbus to put her next class's assignments a side and for her to set up the boy-girl partners.

"Ms. Darbus, I'm paired with Troy, and the girls are paired with each other," Chad said. She looked up.

"Hm, okay. Troy with Gabriella and Taylor with Chad." Troy "yessed" silently. He breathed a sign of relief. The quartet left the room. Troy pulled Gabi aside, luckily, succeeding.

"Gabi, listen–" Troy started. Gabi put her finger to his lips.

"Troy, it's okay," Gabi breathed, "but what is it with you and Taylor?" Gabi asked curiously.

"It's complicated. But if you come over to my house I'll explain it to you," Troy said, cracking a grin. Gabi smiled.

"Alright, fine," she said, with a pouted-smiling face, "but you two aren't dating, are you?"

"WHOA! No way, Gabi," Troy screamed. They both laughed.

* * *

"So, Taylor and Sharpay planned something to make you upset not to like me anymore," Troy said, getting a drink for Gabi.

"Aw, Troy, I'm so sorry!" she cried, "It's just that I thought you were dating Taylor, and the tape, and leaving me, and, and, and!" She covered her face with her hands. She started to cry. Troy rubbed her back, and gave her a hug.

"There's gotta be some way we can get back at them," Troy said.

"I got it," Gabi said.

* * *

Gabriella had Troy walk her home at 7:00. It was Friday, and the both of them were relieved since it would give them time for their plan.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow here?" Troy asked.

"Of course," Gabi said, smiling.

"Goodnight," they both said. Troy walked down the steps and back to his own home. Gabi unlocked the door.

"There you are!" a voice shouted.

"M-mom?" Gabi stuttered.

"Yes, Gabriella Anne Montez," her mother, sharply said, "I heard about Casey."

"Mom, please, don't-" Gabi said, but was interrupted.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO MY BABY? IT'S ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!" her mother screamed at Gabriella. Her mother motioned her to go upstairs. Gabriella followed, and went into her room. She started to scream. Her mother slapped her. She hit her. Gabriella cried.

"Ow…" Gabriella screamed in pain. Her mother left her room. Gabriella laid on her bed, weeping, crying, and curling into a ball. She cried in pain, agony, and hurt. Her mother walked out the door. She called a taxi, and drove off to the Airport. What no one knew was that Gabriella's screams were so loud, the whole neighborhood heard it. There was a faint knock on the door, then Gabi's phone rung.

"Gabi, it's me, Ms. Matriz. I'm coming in, honey," her neighbor replied. Gabriella tried to say "Okay", but was too weak to. The door opened. Ms. Matriz, her friendly, kind, single neighbor next door with two twin boys, came in. Gabriella cried.

"Mother. Hit. Me." was all Gabi could talk.

"Gabriella, don't worry, I'm taking you to the Hospital right now!" Ms. Matriz said.

"No, don't, I'm fine," Gabriella said. Ms. Matriz sat down on the chair near Gabi's bed.

"I'm going to get the boys, I'll be right back. I'll lock the doors to make the extra secure," she said, leaving and locking Gabriella's front and bedroom door.

10 Minutes later, Ms. Matriz came back in with her two seven year old twin boys.

"Gabi!" they both screamed and cried.

"Mommy, fix Gabi! Fix Gabi now!" Alex, one of the boys exclaimed. She sighed.

"Mommy's going to take Gabi to the Emergency Room," she explained to them.

"Oh," both of them said, understanding. They all tried to get her up, and succeeded. They got down and drove. Gabriella fell asleep in the car, exhausted.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah, that's Chapter 7! Thanks BreakToTheStars for reminding me. Sorry, you guys, I've been losing track of time and been super busy. I have school, homework, drum set practice, Percussion Ensemble, writing a non FanFiction story, and focusing on a lot of other stuff. The first two Marking Periods mean a lot, so I may have to get on, but not enough to write a whole Chapter. Alright, R&R! Thanks for all your support! )**


	8. Surprises, Bruises, Lies, and TryOuts

**A/N: Updated sooner than you thought, huh? XD Hope you enjoy this chapter.:) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Gabriella's Flashbacks_/**IM Chats**

"Almost there," Ms. Matriz said. Gabriella was still asleep, exhausted. She was in the parking lot.

"Mommy, time to get out?" Aaron, the other twin, said.

"Hm. Alright, you two open your doors, and I'll get Gabi, okay?" their mother said. They nodded their heads. "Gabi, sweetie? Wake up!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? Where am I?" Gabi asked, weakly.

"Honey, it's Beth, you're at the Hospital. We're gonna bring you in, okay?"

"'Kay," Gabi said. The four of them entered. Gabriella was accepted right away. She got dressed in the gown, and went right into a room.

"Hey, I'm Dr. Maxwell, how can I help you?" a female doctor said, coming in the room.

"Hi, Beth Matriz, I'm Gabriella's neighbor, and well, can I talk to you outside?" Ms. Matriz said.

"Sure," Dr. Maxwell said, exiting out the door.

"Gabi, you okay?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine, thanks Alex," Gabi said, cracking a smile.

"Well, since we live in apartments, and I heard her…screaming. Her mother came for a little visit from Maine, because her parents are divorced. It turns out this visit wasn't so friendly. Her mother hit her and slapped her all over," Ms. Matriz said, almost tearing.

"Oh my goodness! We need to call Child Support! This woman should be in court right away!" Dr. Maxwell exclaimed. Beth sighed.

Both of the women came back in.

"Alright, Gabriella, let me check you out," the doctor said. Gabi, more awake, stood up. Dr. Maxwell inspected every part of her body. She took out her clipboard, and scribbled some words down.

"How bad is it?" Beth said, after the doctor finished her notes and Gabi sat down.

"Gabriella has 20 bruises scattered on her arms, legs, and back," the doctor sighed.

"Wow," was all they could say.

"Gabriella can get dressed. She can go to school and do daily activities, but she has to take it easy. Be careful," the doctor finished and started to say, holding Gabi's hands, "please."

"I will. Thank you, Dr. Maxwell," Gabi said generously.

"Thank you," Ms. Matriz said. She nodded her head in happiness, another satisfied patient. Ms. Matriz paid the bill of 40.

"Thank you, Ms. Matriz," Gabi said.

"Anything, Gabi, anything for you," she replied. They both smiled. Gabi drove back home with Ms. Matriz and the twins.

Gabriella settled in at home, on her bed. She hadn't checked her cell phone in hours. She glanced at it. 20 missed calls.

"Who would call that many times?" Gabi asked aloud. She checked the Caller ID. "Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy," Gabriella breathed. _Oh my gosh, _Gabi started to think, _he does care._

* * *

"Hey Troy," Gabi said, walking down the stairs of her apartment.

"Hey Gabi," Troy greeted her. It was Saturday, and they were going to the Mall. They walked over, talking about Ms. Darbus, and East High, but most of all, the auditions.

* * *

Troy walked Gabi home. It was only 7:00 P.M. Gabi feared going back home, hoping her mother wouldn't surprise her with a another visit.

"Good night, Troy," Gabi said.

"Night, Gabi," Troy said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He walked away, mumbling and thinking. _Well, I still haven't made my feelings shown to Gabi, _he thought. Gabi slowly closed the door behind, and quickly looked behind her.

"Phew, home alone–again," Gabi sighed, relieved, but lonely. She ran up the stairs. She bounced on her bed. She glanced at the clock. _Seven-Fifteen, _Gabi thought to herself. She logged on her computer, her hands still cramping with pain. The window came up. She logged on her e-mail. Nothing. _Good,_ she thought, _no threats or anything from Taylor or Sharpay. _An IM popped up.

**PopxTasticx: hey gabriella**

**WhizGirl92: who.. who are you?**

**PopxTasticx: you shud knoe who i am**

**WhizGirl92: well, sorry, cuz I don't**

**PopxTasticx: weird… you should.**

**WhizGirl92: leave me alone!**

**WhizGirl92 has signed off.**

Gabriella put herself on invisible and IMed Ryan and Chad right away.

**WhizGirl92 has entered the Chat.**

**DramaBoy has entered the Chat.**

**LaLaBBall has entered the Chat.**

**WhizGirl92: oh my gosh, guys, some weird person imed me.**

**DramaBoy: what's the sn?**

**LaLaBBall: yeah, we can track 'em down**

**WhizGirl92: PopxTasticx**

**LaLaBBall: hm…not sharpay or taylor, right?**

**WhizGirl92: ryan, sharpay doesn't have that sn does she?**

**DramaBoy: as far as inoe, no. sharpie head is too lazy to make another sn and scare you.**

**LaLaBBall: LOL Sharpie Head?**

**WhizGirl92: haha, howd she get that name?**

**DramaBoy: just out of random boredness XP**

**LaLaBBall: I g2g. I have to baby-sit my sister. Later.**

**LaLaBBall has left the Room.**

**DramaBoy: me too, gabbs. Sorry. Bye **

**DramaBoy has left the Room.**

**WhizGirl92 has left the Room.**

Gabriella logged off her computer. She laid on her bed, thinking about her life. She fell asleep, just wishing it were a new day.

* * *

Gabriella awoke with a stirring downstairs. She crept downstairs, seeing her father. Finally, home. She crawled back into her bed, under the covers. She heard her father's foot steps. He spoke to her, softly.

"My Gabriella," he said, "I'm sorry for leaving you." Gabriella stirred, but didn't wake up. She was in a deep slumber.

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next Sunday. She left for Church. She went to the 8:30 in the morning Mass. She prayed there for her brother. It was almost a month he was missing. She then realized something. _The try-outs. Shi-, _Gabriella started to think, but realized she was in Church. What was she gonna do now? Was there still time? With everything going on, she was too upset to concentrate on one thing.

Gabriella got up after she finished praying and when the Mass was over. She fiercely walked out the Church, and dialed Troy's number.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Hey, Troy!" Gabi said.

"Gabi, wanna hang out today?" Troy asked.

"Sure, Troy, but um, what ever happened to try outs?" she asked. Troy hit himself.

"TRY-OUTS! Oh man, I forgot all about them! We gotta go to Kelsi tomorrow! I gotta go, Gabi, I'm sorry, I have to sit my little brother and sister! Bye!" Troy exclaimed.

"Bye," Gabi responded. They both put their phones back. As Gabi walked down the street, she had the worst flashback.

_It was the Summer when Gabi's parents were getting divorced. Gabi was only 12 years old when it all happened. With all the pressure, she had to be involved with her camp's talent show._

_"It can't be bad," Gabi said to herself, rehearing her song. She practiced everyday and put her 350 in it. Casey was always recording her, making memories of his little sister. He smiled at her everyday as he saw the energetic little girl. The little girl who had no problems in her life, and was content with everything. That wasn't going to last long, though._

_What Casey knew, Gabriella didn't. He knew his parents were filing a divorce, and they told him not tell her. Their father couldn't deal with a woman who constantly abused the world around her, but more importantly, a woman who abused her family. What kind of mother is that? It was the thing that would break Gabriella away from her cheery spirits._

_Gabriella's whole world fell apart days later when her parents finally told her. She screamed and kicked and cried. The show was just a day away, and Gabriella didn't know if she could do it. She skipped the show, telling her father that she had a sore throat._

_And from that day on, Gabriella never sang again, until her made up songs about her brother. _

Gabriella froze in her footsteps as she saw the familiar purple car her mother owned. She saw her mother on the step, with a bottle in her hand.

"There…you…are…!" her mother slowly said. Her mother slowly got up. Gabriella ran away, but her mother caught her. She hit her even more, even where the bruises were. Gabriella cried in pain, and fell to the concrete, but still managed to get up. Gabriella limped as she saw her mother run away into her car, and drive at 120 MPH. Gabriella walked her way to her apartment door. She managed to climb up the stairs, and bounce on her bed. She was exhausted after another beating. She fell asleep, without her father being home again, urging for the next day.

Gabriella stirred and woke up the next morning at 5:45 in the morning. She put on her blue cami and sparkle blue hoodie shirt over. She slipped on her blue jeans and navy Converses with a Cross sewn on. Gabriella grabbed a protein bar from the kitchen and began eating it as she walked to the bus stop. Troy came over.

"Hey, Gabi," Troy said, tiredly.

"Hey Troy," Gabi said softly and exhausted. She continued to munch on her bar. She was starving. Troy looked at the tired Gabriella.

"You okay?" Troy questioned curiously. She nodded. There was an awkward silence between the two of them before the bus came. They still sat together. There was still silence when they got out of the bus and into the school. Gabi walked over to her locker, Troy coming with her. Troy observed her arms. "Gabi, why are there bruises on your arms?" Troy asked.

"Uh, oh, those are nothing. There's like only one," Gabi said, lying.

"No, there's almost seven of them!" Troy exclaimed. "Gabi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Troy, I'm fine," Gabi said lying.

"What happened?" Troy asked, not dropping the subject. Gabriella broke down in tears.

"How could I tell you?!" Gabi said crying. "My parents are divorced after my mom was abusive to us, we had to move several times, and my mom gave me a surprise visit and hit me everywhere! Is that enough for you?!" Gabi said, shouting and crying. She dropped to the floor, hands over her face, crying. Everyone had seen Gabi's emotional break down in the hall. School had been horrifying for her with everyone saying, "Gosh, I feel so bad for Gabriella," or "Did you hear about Montez?". Gabi wanted to run away from all her troubles. Gabi wanted her brother, and she needed him now more than ever.

Gabriella walked into the lunch room, walking over to the lonely table. She sat down and kept picking at her food. Troy came over with his tray. He sat next to Gabi. He rubbed her back.

"Gabi, I had no idea. I'm sorry," Troy said, silently, looking at his plate, too. Gabi looked up at him.

"Troy, it's just so hard to explain. Everything's gone horrible," Gabi said. The lunch bell rang. The rest of the day had been horrible for her. She loved Troy, and there was no doubt about it.

* * *

Gabriella sat outside her balcony, looking outside. She heard her gate latch open, and was terrified. She heard creaking on the side of her house.

_This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_Oh, oh_

_And know, looking in _

_Your eyes._

_I feel in my heart_

_The Start of Something New._

She looked down. It was Troy.

"It the pair audition music Kelsi gave me. We still have time, even though try-outs were almost a month ago. Ms. Darbus had two months for try-outs. Gabi smiled. Troy smiled also. She took the music from him. _I love that smile, _Troy thought, as they started singing.

* * *

The next day at East High was better for her. The day had gone by so fast, and finally last period free time had come. Gabi was nervous, and felt like she couldn't do it. Roy gave her the strength though.

"Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton!" Ms. Darbus shouted. The couple came up. She looked up, not scared, because it was only Ms. Darbus. The keys started playing.

_Livin' in my own world _

_Didn't understand That anything can happen When you take a chance _

_I never believed in What I couldn't see I never opened my heart_

_Ohhh _

_To all the possibilities, ohhhhhh _

_I know _

_That something has changed _

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the... _

_Start of somethin' new _

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you...oh And now, looking in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_Ohhh, yeah Now who'd of ever thought that...um We'd both be here tonight...yeah _

_And the world looks so much brighter_

_Brighter, brighter _

_With you by my side _

_By my side _

_I know...that something has changed Never felt this way _

_I know it for real _

_This could be the... _

_Start of somethin' new_

_It feels so right _

_To be here with you...oh And now, looking in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

_I never knew that it could happen 'Til it happened to me Ohhh, yeah_

_I didn't know it before _

_But now it's easy to see _

_Ohhhhh _

_It's the start of somethin' new It feels so right to be here with you...ohhh And now...lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart That it's the start of something new It feels so right _

_So right...oh _

_To be here with you...oh _

_And now...lookin' in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart _

_Feel in my heart _

_The start of somethin' new_

_The start of somethin' new _

_The start of somethin' new_

_Somethin' new _

Ms. Darbus eyes popped out and her mouth dropped.

"Amazing! Come back in two weeks for the finalist. The best part is, you two are a couple of the finals!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed. Troy and Gabriella were so happy and joyful, they jumped and down. They couldn't believe they made it.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? On my program it says this is seven pages. O.o Any ways, hope school is great for everyone. Thanks for all your reviews! Peace!**


	9. Troy's Rose & Come Backs

**A/N: Hey you guys! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all of your great reviews! I appreciate them! :)**

**Btw, I don't own the songs. :)**

* * *

"Gabriella, you're an amazing singer!" Troy exclaimed, still flustered that he and Gabriella made it to the finals.

"Aww, thanks Troy, but you're an amazing singer, too!" Gabi said, blushing. Both of their cheeks turned red. They both were looking down at the ground. Troy was walking Gabi home, again.

"Good night," they both said. Gabi smiled, and closed the door behind her. She smiled, blinking her eyes. She laid on the couch downstairs and turned the T. V. on. Her cell phone bleeped. _New text, _she thought. She took out her cell phone. She opened the text.

"Oh… my… gosh." Gabriella choked after she read the text. She burst out in tears. Salty tears came streaming down her burning cheeks. She heard the keylock turn. Her father entered the house for the first time in days.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" her father asked.

"Dad, I just got a text… from Casey."

"Oh my…" her father began. He took her phone. "Gabbs, I'm safe and okay. Please tell Dad. I'm.. I'm… in…" Her father just couldn't finish. Gabriella knew it, her brother ran away. _Far, _far away.

"Florida," Gabriella said, finishing her father's sentence. He sat on the couch, amazed. _My son traveled so far… just to get away from it all, _he thought. His beeper rang.

"Oh, Gabriella, I have to go on _another _business trip," her father said, sighing. He kissed her good-bye, he looked sad on his face.

"It's okay, Dad, go," Gabi said.

"Thank you Gabi. Please be careful, and call me if anything! Love you, bye!" He ran out the door. Again. Gabi slouched on her couch, just exhausted from the world around her. She grabbed her books, and began her weekend homework.

* * *

Gabriella finished her homework the night before. It was Saturday, just when the clock stroke 12. She was reading one of her favorite books, and had a blanket and a cup of Pepsi. After she took a sip of the bubbling soda, she heard a faint sound.

_If the heart is always searchin'  
Can you ever find a home  
I've been lookin' for that someone  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of lovin' you  
There's got to be a million reasons why it's true _

Gabriella looked down. She saw the familiar blue-eyed brunette.

"Aww," Gabi said. Troy climbed the wall of her house. In his hands, he held a bright, red rose. It had little drops of water.

"For you," Troy said, blushing. Gabriella started to blush, too.

"Troy, you're so sweet!" Gabi said. _YEAHH! She said it again! _Troy thought, excitedly. He smiled.

"Thanks Gabi. Did you know that you're very pre– beautiful?" Troy said, smiling.

"Aww, Troy!" Gabi exclaimed. She had a big grin on her face. The smiled at each other.

"So, Gabi, Kelsi gave me the music for the finals try-out. You wanna see it?" Troy asked, breaking the ice.

"Yeah!" Gabi shouted. She looked at the sheet music. She looked at the words, and thought they were very pretty. They looked at each other. Gabi heard the door shutter. "Oh my gosh, what was that?" Gabi asked, scared.

"Gabi, don't worry, I'll protect you," Troy said, unlatching Gabi's French doors. Troy cautiously opened the doors.

"Troy, please be careful!" Gabi said, scared.

"Who.. Who ever is breaking in, you don't know who you're messing with…" Troy said, shaking. He heard something break.

"Who… who are you?" the voice called. Troy met face-to-face with the tall, dark brunette.

"I'm… Troy," Troy breathed. He looked at a picture in Gabi's room. Gabi took the blanket off of her and put her rose down.

"Troy, is everything…" Gabriella started. "CASEY!" Gabi shouted. She hugged her brother. Her brother she didn't see for two months. Those two long months. She had Troy, the boy who made her happy. Her pride.

"I'm sorry Gabriella! I'm the worst big brother! I'm sorry!" Casey cried. He hugged her tighter. His beautiful sister.

"Casey… why?" she asked.

"I hated the divorce. I needed to run away. I took a few buses and trains.. but I made it back to New Mexico."

"Casey… are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm glad to be back."

"Me too."

"Now, who is this gentleman?" Gabi blushed.

"His name is Troy– one of my friends," Gabi said, her cheeks turning an even rosier color.

"Ohhh," Casey said smiling. "Gabbs, I'm gonna call Dad. I'm really busted for this…" Casey walked out.

"Troy… I'm so happy. My brother is back, and things are gonna be great at home again. Thank you," she said, hugging Troy. Troy rubbed her back.

"I didn't do anything Gabi," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, you gave me hope and faith. And… I really don't know what I could do with out you… Troy, you're amazing," Gabi said, her eyes almost tearing. Troy was amazing. She knew it.

"Gabriella, I think I…" Troy started to say.

* * *

**A/N: ZOMGOSH. Cliffhanger! :D Well, kinda. Hope you enjoyed this! I think this story is about coming to finishing up! It's a happy ending though. Phew… I'm SO glad Casey was found. I'm thinking of making a sequel. Idk… R&R! x3**


	10. Comebacks & Kisses

**A/N: I updated sooner than I thought. Lol, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"… I…" Troy stuttered.

"Troy? Troy? Earth to Troy!" Gabi said, playfully.

"Uhm, Gabi, I can't say what I was going to say just yet…" Troy said.

"It's fine, Troy!" Gabi said, comforting him. They sat on Gabi's bed. They went over their song. Casey watched from her door, listening to his sister's voice collide with Troy's voice. _She's happy– finally, _Casey thought.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming down here for the final try-outs," Ms. Darbus said. Troy held Gabriella's hand. "If Ms. McKessie and Ms. Evans come up first for their duet?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"More than happy to," the both of them said, giving evil glares to Gabriella. Troy saw them, and gave them the evil eye. The music, recorded on tape, began to play.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Taylor and Sharpay's small group of girls clapped. Gabriella rolled her eyes. Ms. Darbus cleared her ears out.

"Uhm, thank you girls. Next, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton!" Ms. Darbus screamed. The couple stood up.

"Ready for this?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded her head. They walked up the stage.

"So, we're going to be singing _I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying To Get Off (Me and You) _by Fall Out Boy," Troy said. Kelsi started to play some instruments while a tape took some of the instruments.

_Last year's wishes  
Are this year's apologies  
Every last time I come home  
I take my last chance  
To burn a bridge or two  
I only keep myself sick in the head  
Cause I know how the words get you_

We're the new face of failure  
Prettier and younger but not any better off  
Bulletproof and loneliness  
At best, at best

Me and you  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you

Collect the bad habits  
That you couldn't bare to keep  
Out of the woods but I love  
A tree I used to lay beneath  
Kisses still there  
From a sour bottle baby girl  
With eyes the size of baby worlds

We're the new face of failure  
Prettier and younger but not any better off  
Bulletproof and loneliness  
At best, at best

Me and you  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you

The best way  
To make it through  
With hearts and wrists in tact  
Is to realize  
Two outta three ain't bad  
Ain't bad

Me and you  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
(Honeymoon)  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
(In a honeymoon)  
Me and you  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Sitting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you

"Well then, I have to say, I _love_ that song! It speaks about a lot of issues. Bravo and brava! Okay, so, we have the student audience vote!" Ms. Darbus said. "Okay, all for Sharpay and Taylor!" Ms. Darbus said, Taylor and Sharpay puffing their hair. Only a few claps could be heard.

"WHAT!?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Uh, okay, all for Troy and Gabriella!" Ms. Darbus called. All the kids started cheering. Chad, Ryan, and Jason all stood up, cheering so loudly. "Well, it seems that Troy and Gabriella will receive the lead roles! I just need to make some of my decisions. Results will be posted by tomorrow. Good luck!" The students filed out of the auditorium.

"Listen, Gabriella "Faker" Montez," Sharpay started off, "if you and air head win these roles–"

"Hey, watch who you're messing with," Troy said, defending Gabi.

"What are you going to do, Bolton?" Taylor said. Taylor looked at him with admiring eyes.

"Taylor– uh, that's so un-you?" Troy said. He was very puzzled.

"Well, all you should know is, that if you get the roles, Montez, you better get out of this town," Sharpay threatened. Gabriella quivered. She was scared, she knew Sharpay could do something to her. She knew Gabriella could do something _horrible. _Gabriella's lips trembled.

"Troy…" Gabriella started to say. She was scared. "I'm scared. I know Sharpay can do things. I mean _bad _things."

"It's okay, Gabi, I'll protect you." She hugged Troy.

* * *

Gabriella was nervous walking into the school with Troy. She didn't want what was coming to her from Sharpay.

"Oh my gosh…" Troy started, "Gabi we made it! We're the lead roles!" Gabriella smiled. Sharpay and Taylor came over. They had dissatisfied looks on their face. Gabriella clung onto Troy. Gabriella tried to ignore them as much as she could the whole school day.

* * *

Gabriella logged on AIM.

**PopxTasticx: congratulations, gabriella.**

**WhizGirl92: who are you?!**

**PopxTasticx: we told you you'd have to pay the price.**

**WhizGirl92: sharpay… taylor?**

**PopxTasticx: wow, that took u a LONG time. we always thought you were smart. :)**

**WhizGirl92 has signed off. **

"What are they going to do to me?" Gabriella wondered as she cried. Casey heard her cries.

"What's wrong, Gabbs?"

"Troy and I made the lead roles!"

"That's great!"

"I know! It is, but Sharpay and Taylor are gonna hurt me somehow!" Gabriella cried. "Troy said he'd protect me!"

"Aww, Gabriella, it's okay. Troy's a tough guy, and he's gonna be there for you!" Casey comforted Gabi with.

"Thanks, Casey. You're the best!" He smiled.

"So, do you like this Troy guy?" he asked. She blushed.

"Casey, I really like him. I'm not sure if he feels the same way," Gabi admitted.

"I'm sure he does. If he doesn't, he's to blind to see how beautiful and smart you are," Casey said. She smiled.

"Thanks, Casey. You're the best big brother!" Gabi exclaimed, hugging him.

"Aw, thanks, but that's what big brothers are for!" Casey said.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Kelsi called Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey, Kels," Gabi said. Troy waved.

"Okay, _Just Friends_ is going to be set on stage in just a week!" Kelsi exclaimed. It was true. Inspired by a Jonas Brothers song, the musical was premiering in a week.

"We've got the song down, and it sounds amazing. Those Jonas Brothers are some writers!" Troy exclaimed. All three of them laughed. Behind stage, though, a smile crept up on a mischievous face.

* * *

Gabriella was dressed in a baby blue dress, her hair straightened. Her shoes were silver flats, and she looked so beautiful. Troy came in from the backstage door.

"Wow…" Troy said, gazing at Gabriella. He was dressed in a gray suit with a light blue tie. He looked really good, too. The show began.

"Break a leg," Gabi whispered to Troy.

"Break a leg, too," Troy responded with a smile on his face. The scene played.

* * *

"… If you just listened to me…" Troy said, saying his line.

"Why should I, Mark? You betrayed me with her!" Gabriella acted. Troy grabbed her hand.

"If you just listened to me," Troy said. Kelsi hit it.

_"Listen to me, I've got this special feeling for you…" _Troy started to sing.

**"I won't listen to you, you left me all alone…"**Gabriella sang.

_"The first day I laid my eyes on you…" _Troy started. He heard a squeak. Gabriella opened her mouth to sing. Her mic wouldn't work. There was something wrong.

"Heyyyyyyy, you, boy, I don't know why I'm talking to you…" Taylor came out, singing. The crowd exclaimed.

"Excuse me! My sister is supposed to be singing!" Casey exclaimed from the crowd. The audience booed. They didn't want Taylor, they wanted Gabriella.

"I told you we'd get you back, Montez," Taylor said. She then realized that her mic was still on.

"What is going on to my production?!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed.

"Ms. Darbus, how could you pick _her _for the role!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Because she had talent, and she expresses herself in a humane manner, unlike you and Sharpay do!" Ms. Darbus screamed.

"Ms. Darbus, maybe I'm not right for the role. Let Taylor have it. You won, Taylor." Gabriella walked out the door.

"YES!" Taylor exclaimed. Troy ran out the door.

"No, Gabi, she's not right for the part. _You _are."

"Troy, she won. I'll go back if you want, then finish the play." They walked in.

"Ms. Darbus, can we continue?" Troy asked. Ms. Darbus smiled. The couple finished their duet. The filled auditorium was cheering and clapping.

"… Well, I'd like to thank our lead roles. They did an amazing job. Thank you all for coming down tonight! We all appreciate it. Good night!" The audience gave another large round of applause. Ms. Darbus came around to Troy and Gabriella.

"Thank, Ms. Darbus," they both said.

"Bravo, brava! You did wonderful! Don't worry about Taylor. She's in a months worth of detention. No one should have ever done that. I'm very proud of you! Congratulations!" Ms. Darbus walked away to meet all the parents.

"Listen, I know you liked Taylor, and you still do. If you like her, go out with her. I'm okay with it. I'm just glad I know I could have a friend like you," Gabriella stated. She looked down at her silver flats.

"What?" Troy asked. Casey came over.

"Baby sister, Troy! You guys did great! Troy, thank you so much. You brightened up her world after everything this family experienced. Thank you," Casey said. He held out his hand. He and Troy shook hands, then a manly back slap.

"Thank you, sir, you seem like a really cool big brother. Could you be mine?" Troy joked with Casey. Casey laughed.

"I'll leave you two to talk. I'll wait in the car, Gabbs." Casey left.

"Gabriella, I don't like Taylor. I never did. I always had liked…"

"Troy…?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I had always, well, Gabriella, uhh…"

"Troy?"

"I had always liked you Gabriella! It's true, from the day I met you… wow."

"Aww, Troy!"

"Do you like me, too?" Troy asked, nervously.

"I'm sorry, I don't like you," Gabi started to say, "Troy Bolton, I'm in love with you."

"Gabriella Anne Montez, I just might love you, too."

"Might? Troy Bolton, come over here," Gabi said. She pulled his shirt and kissed him. He grabbed onto her. The kissed, and realized they were the ones for each other.

**A/N: Aww! I like the ending! Don't worry, it's not the end! I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Send in your reviews and tell me if you want a sequel, and your ideas!**


	11. The End

**A/N: Hey everyone! I guess you all hate me now cuz I havent written in such a longggg time. Im really sorry about that one, but I have good news: Im making a sequel! So, look out for it, because it will be a good story I will UPDATE. Any ways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Troy, you're so cute!" Gabi exclaimed. He kissed her nose.

"No, you are!" Troy said. They were sitting on Gabriella's porch, holding hands. It had been three weeks since their kiss. Their kiss that made them realize they were made for each other.

The East High Musical, which had been a huge success had made them extremely popular. (Well, Troy more popular and Gabriella noticeable.) Like Ms. Darbus said, Taylor was booked for a months worth of detention. Taylor had certainly learned _her_ lesson. She learned to take her eyes off of Troy, knowing that she couldn't ruin Gabriella's happiness, as she had done way too far. As for Sharpay, we think she learned from her lesson, as she received a month's worth detention, also. We really wanna know if she learned her lesson from helping Taylor. The rest of the Wildcats continued their friendship. Eventually, it built a strong relationship between everyone.

"Ah, Gabi, I'm so happy. _You_ make me so happy."

"Aww, Troy-" she said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey, mind if I interrupt?" a voice asked.

"Casey!" Gabi exclaimed at her brother. Casey– he learned to stay, and he and Mr. Montez both stepped in each other's shoes. They learned to love each other's flaws, and became a strong father and son bond. Casey, who would be graduating in a few months, had won Troy's sister, Isabella, and were going out.

"How's my sister?" Troy asking joking.

"She's great, really, man. You behaving with my little sister?" Casey asked, playfully.

"Yes, dont worry, I'm clean," Troy said, laughing. He put his arm around Gabriella.

"Well, I'll let you two have privacy as I have a date with Isabella." Casey waved good bye and took the car keys from his pocket.

"Hey Case," Gabi said. He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Is Dad working?"

"Yeah, he's on a business trip– for three days. It's not as bad as it used to be. You have the whole house to yourself, until I bring Is home."

"Okay… what time is that?"

"Hm…," Casey said, glancing at his watch, "maybe ten?"

"Okay," Gabi said, smiling, "thanks." Casey smiled back. He left the second level. The couple heard his car pull out.

"So we're alone?" Troy asked.

"Yes, do you need a hug?"

"Why not? I can always use them." Troy smiled. He kissed the top of his girlfriend's head. "So, alone? I like."

"Troy!" Gabi exclaimed, hitting him with a pillow. They leaned in for another kiss, until Gabi's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gabi!" a chorus of voices called.

"Hey Ryan, hey Chad," Gabi said.

"What's up?" Chad asked.

"Nothing really, Troy's over. What's up with you guys?"

"Chad just taught me how to play basketball!" Ryan shouted. Gabriella's mouth made an "O" shape.

"Sweet." Ryan and Chad were extremely good friends since the musical. Ryan had found a girlfriend, Martha, while Chad was still looking at Taylor.

"Well, we're see you guys later," Ryan and Chad said. "Bye!"

"Bye, you guys." Gabi shut the phone.

"Now?" Troy asked, eager.

"Yes," Gabi said smirking. They kissed. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella, and held her close. They stayed there until the sunset.

**A/N: Awww. I like the way the ending came out. How about you? Well, I started writing the sequel. If you have any ideas, comment away! Sorry this chapter took so longg! Bye!**


End file.
